Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 270
November 1, 2014 - [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/reaper-build-270-live-steam/ Reaper Blog Post] Changelog **PATCH NOTE** WE HAVE UPDATED SOME SHADERS, THIS WILL MAKE YOUR INITIAL LOAD TIME FOR EACH MAP MUCH LONGER THAN NORMAL! Ready Rooms are now Halloween themed and players can throw candy! FIXES *Fixed players having voice communication cut off while entering or exiting commander mode *Lerks will no longer grunt when moving at low speed *Bots will not be counted towards the number of players that are required to pass a vote *Fixed an issue which would result in a second IP being spawned at the start of the game with less than nine players *Fixed conflicting default key-bind between the show map key and the 10th commander grid spot (this will only affect new players, current players need to change their bindings manually) *Fixed fullscreen windowed mode to not minimize when alt+tabbing on Windows *If you have something bound to the same key as VoteYes/VoteNo, it will no longer be triggered when casting a vote *Fixed that it was possible to transfer pres between rounds *Fixed occasional error when attempting to enter the Mods menu *Fixed Commander bindings menu not saving cleared binds *Fixed server crash that could be caused by exos in the readyroom *Fixed small visual glitch while in exo that was causing nameplate borders to show up when they shouldn’t be *Fixed customize menu to ensure the variants always show in the proper order *Fixed customize menu to only show arrows when appropriate *Fix marines losing the parasite outline when switching variants / sex *Fixed Clogs having decals projected onto them IMPROVEMENTS *In the voice request menu you can now select items by moving the mouse past them (similar to NS1) *Added an option in the sound tab to continue recording after the microphone button has been released for a fraction of a second to help ensure your last word isn’t cut off (defaults to 150ms) *The number of players connecting to the server will now be shown on the scoreboard *Building range circles now use decals instead of models *Votes that cannot pass anymore fail immediately *Made Fade and Onos view models not highlighted in Alien vision *Babbler eggs are now highlighted in Alien vision SDK *Added Server.GetNumPlayersTotal() which will return the number of players that have an active connection to the server, regardless of if they have passed authentication and are finished loading yet *Allow materials to specify a 0.5 highlight value to not be highlighted in Alien vision and not have decals projected onto them BALANCE *Raised mature tunnel health by 10% to give aliens a little bit longer to respond to a tunnel that is under attack, and raised its maturity time by 15 seconds to compensate ENGINE *Upgraded Awesomium library to version 1.7 *Upgraded LuaJIT to version 2.0.3 MAPS *Biodome **Fixed stuck spot between Agri Labs and Falls **Fixed stuck spot in West Route *Descent **Fixed exploit in monorail vent *Refinery **Fixed bug / exploit in lava falls Category:Patches